A Year After
by LoveLittleThings
Summary: This is what happens a year after the end of Mockinjay. It is in Peeta's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please review I would really like to know what you think and if there is anything that I could improve. Plus I really enjoy writing these and I would defiantly enjoy it even more if you guys review. Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

I love the way her grey eyes glisten with recognition, and the way her black hair falls down her shoulders like water falls, and the way her olive skin looks dark next to mine, and the way she has to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me.

It's been a year since the rebellion ended, a year since Primrose died, a year since Gale moved to district two and a year since I fell in love with the girl on fire all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look its Hazelle!" Katniss exclaim, well dragging me over.

"Hey, Hazelle," Katniss utters.

"Oh, hello Katniss." Hazelle responds. I stand awkwardly behind Katniss trying to stay out of trouble, well they share a quick embrace. I can tell she hates me. I'm positive she secretly wanted Katniss and Gale to end up together. "Hi, Hazelle," I say politely.

"Hello, Peeta. It is nice to see you." She responds, coldly. After a few minutes their conversation ends. We give a quick goodbye, and part our separate ways.

We walk home- hands entwined. "Hazelle was acting weird Katniss suddenly blurted out.

"I don't really know her so," I respond carefully. Katniss stays silent and we walk home in the dark. It is winter and the days end as silently and dark as they began. As we make our way up the street back to our house in the Victors Village I see a figure moving on the porch. Katniss' whole body tenses and I know she has seen the figure to.

When we make it closer to the porch I recognize the face, and so does Katniss. She calmly let's go of my hand and makes her way up the stairs. The figure smiles and starts towards her. She looks him straight in the eyes and smiles. Then slaps him square across his cheek. Gale let's out a small grunt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katniss, please," Gale says pleadingly. Katniss just shakes her and starts for the door. I quickly follow her into the house and lock the door. Katniss runs upstairs while Gale knocks. After a few minutes he leaves. I go upstairs to find Katniss and bring her some water.

I find her sitting silently at the desk in our room. I come up behind her and hug her. She jumps at first but then melts into my arms when she realizes its me. "Peeta, what am I going to do," she muffles into my shirt.

"I'm not sure honey," I reply quietly. She looks up at me, and I just now see the tears that streak her face. I carefully wipe them away. "I guess this is why Hazelle was acting so strange." I nod. Carefully I guide her to bed and tuck her in. "I will be right back," I say quickly.

When I return she is fast asleep. I carefully get into bed and immediately go to sleep. It is two in the morning when I wake up. Katniss was thrashing around and mumbling in her sleep. I carefully wake her up, she bolts upright and looks at me. "Are you ok," I ask, bringing her into a hug.

"Yeah, I think so, just a nightmare about Prim."

"Do you want to talk about it." She shakes her head. As we snuggle back into the covers hear head finds my shoulder and we fall back asleep. The next morning I wake up before Katniss and leave her to sleep. As I make my way silently down the stairs I finally start to think about the events of last night.

Is Gale back for good, or was he just visiting his mom? Did he really think Katniss was just going to forgive him? Does he not remember what he did to her? That son of a-"Peeta?" I hear behind me.

"Hey, you're up, I didn't want to wake you. I was going to make some eggs, would you like any?" I respond.

"Thanks, I would love some." She says as she comes over and kisses me. She watches me in the kitchen as I cook the eggs. They don't take very long so I finish quickly. Once I finish plating I take the plates to the dinning room were Katniss is waiting eagerly. We finish in silence. She takes the plates and I argue with her but she wins.

I make my way upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. When I finish I leave the bathroom and see her waiting for me. We kiss passionately. "I have to go to the market to get a new jacket, would you care to join me?" She asks.

"I would love to."

I wait on the bed while Katniss gets ready, she is one of those girls who doesn't take very long to get ready and I love it. When she is finished she nods at me and we make our way downstairs. We put on our jackets to protect us from the frost bitten air outside. I grab her hand and start towards the door. Katniss opens the door and we make our way onto the porch.

Katniss let's out a gasp, and Gale wakes up. "What, what are you doing here?" Katniss questions. I take a protective stance over her as Gale answers.

"You wouldn't talk to me so I decided to wait. I won't give up that easily Katniss," Of course he wouldn't. Does he not realize that we are together now? "Gale, no I don't want to talk, you left."

"Because you would never be able to stop thinking of me as the guy who killed Prim," He responded.

"Gale, please leave, my-our home, and District Twelve. But most of all leave me alone." She replies.

"No Katniss not unt-"

"LEAVE NOW GALE," She shouts as loud as she can. He looks at her, tears filling his eyes. "Please Catnip," he says quietly.

"Goodbye Gale," she says already starting down the stairs. I give Gale a quick look, then follow her. She is crying now, we make a sharp turn into an alley and she melts into my arms. I quietly sooth her as she lets all of her emotions onto my shirt. "Katniss it will be okay," I say trying to calm her.

"How do you know? What happens if he tries to come between us," she replies.

"He won't"

"How do you know?" She questions.

"Because," and that's when I kneel down and pull out the velvet box.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I didn't upload last night I was at my dads. I am not sure though if anyone cares because I have had no reviews. please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy**

"Katniss, will you marry me?" I exclaim.

"Yes Peeta. Yes, yes, yes. Of course I will marry you," we run into each other's arms. I don't know how long we hug but I know I never want to let go. I carefully place the ring on her finger. The ring isn't just any ring. It's a carefully crafted gold band, with a pearl mounted on it.

"Peeta. It's, it's the pearl from the Quarter Quell."

"Yeah. I figured it had to be good luck, I mean it made it through the rebellion." I reply.

"I never thought I could love a product from the Capitol so much." She says tears streaking her face. I nod. She comes back into my arms and we kiss. It feels so good, like time has stopped. This is all I have wanted for so long and now the moment is finally here.

After a few minutes of this, we continue into town. I clutch her hand

never wanting to let go. I start humming, she smiles. A certain glow

radiating from her, it lights up the dark winter day. We finally make

it to the seamstress. "Hello, I am here to pick up a jacket," Katniss

says.

"Oh well hello Katniss one moment," Ms. Turner says as she comes out from the back, "Oh and Peeta, hello. Here is your jacket. I hope it fits" Katniss tries on the jacket. It fits perfectly.

"Thank you," Katniss remarks. Ms. Turner nods and returns to her business. Katniss takes my hand. I hope this feeling will never pass.I was wrong, of course. There standing 20 feet away was Gale. He was throwing a coin into the fountain when he spotted us. Here we go, I think to myself. Katniss takes a deep breath in preparing for the confrontation. "Hello, I knew I would find you. Katniss I won't leave until you talk to me," he says quietly.

"Okay, Gale. You listen to me," she says shifting her position. "You left. I sent you letters you didn't respond. Now it's my turn to shut you out. You can't back here after a year of ignoring me, and just expect me to forgive you. It doesn't work that way. Ok." she returns, with ever-growing ferocity.

"Please talk to me," he says with sorrow behind every word.

"Hey, listen Gale. I think it's time to go. Maybe after some time, we can talk but I think right now you should go," he looks at me as I say this, "Goodbye Gale." I say, anger rising within me. That's when Gale punches me in the jaw. I can't imagine how long he has been waiting to do that, I think as a small grunt leaves my mouth.

I am not just going to back down. I don't think Gale expects me to fight back, because when I punch him back he looks stunned. "Well, well, well Mellark I had no idea you had it in you," he says holding his jaw.

"Now you do!" I shout.

Katniss interrupts "Gale, you know. If you had just left me Alone I would have probably come around, but now you can forget it, punching my fiancée. That crosses the line." Gale's expression goes from hate to hurt.

"When were you planning to tell me?" He questions, pain and longing in his voice.

"It just happened." I intterput. "Katniss, let's go."She grabs my hand and we leave. When we are far from the square I grab a ball of snow and apply it to my cheek. "I am sorry I sunk to his level," I apologize.

"Peeta, he had it coming. He actually deserved it." She says while gently stroking my face. I pull her into a hug, we stay there for a long time. I look down at her. "I love you too," she remarks, as if reading my mind. I smile. We walk home silently.


	5. Chapter 5

I stretch my arm out to find cold covers. I am guessing she went into town. I sit upright in bed and take in the peaceful morning. Its been a week since I proposed, a week of total bliss.

I get up and down stairs, and head down stairs hoping there is something for me to do with my time. When I finally reach the kitchen I see a stack of wedding invitations and a list of people's names and addresses. I decide to help, by putting the addresses on the envelopes.

_Mail invites to:_

_Mother_

_Johanna_

_Annie_

_Haymitch _

_Delly_

_Ms. Turner _

_Mr. and Mrs. Verain_

_Hazelle/Posy/Rory/Vick_

_Gale?_

I stare at the list. _Gale_, I think to myself. He would not want to come. No way would he want to see me wed Katniss. Why would she put him on the list? My thoughts were interrupted by noise behind me. "Hey sleepy head,"

"Hi, where were you?"

"I was at Haymitch's, I was up early and he called asking me if I would come over," she says. But I know she is hiding something.

"What did he want," as I ask this a smirk crosses her face.

"He wanted to walk me down the aisle. I agreed. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," I don't say anything, I just pull her into a hug. "Did you start on the letters yet?" she asks, breaking the silence. I shake my head and she gently punches my arm. "What are we going to do, with you?" I shrug. She grabs the stack and motions me to the table. "So I see you put Gale on the list," I suggest knowing I will start something.

"Well I figured if he is my true friend then he will come."

"Except for the fact, that he is horrible." I respond

"Peeta,"

"No, Katniss. I hate him he hates me. You know that, and I figured the last encounter with him would actually be the last."

"Peeta, listen to me. He is my best friend, and I am going to invite him. If he doesn't want to come that is perfectly fine. But if he wants to then he is invited." She almost screams at me. I just shake my head, "I will be upstairs in the shower," I say, hostility taking form.

I quickly run upstairs and turn on the shower leaving my hand in the stream of water. I wait and wait. When I finally feel that I can stand the water, I rip my clothes off and jump in. I let the water drown my skin in moisture.

I stand in the water thinking. Why should I care so much? It's not like I am threatened by him, but I was sure Katniss was done with him and his childish tactics. "Peeta?" I sigh and turn off the shower. As I grab a towel and wrap it around myself I open the door. "Peeta please listen," she says pleadingly.

"Katniss can I ask you a question."

"Fine go ahead."

"If you and Gale were getting married."

"Peeta," she interrupts

"Katniss. If you and Gale were getting married," my voice growing louder and louder. "Would you invite me?"

"No." she says softly

"Why I question back," my voice still returning too normal.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you and… and Gale wouldn't want it." She replies.

"There I think we have our answer." I return, well closing the door. I sit on the edge of the bathtub stalling time. After a few minutes I finish drying off and put on my clothes. When I walk out of the bathroom I see Katniss lying on the bed. I carefully sit down and place my hand on her legs. "Peeta, please go out or something. You can't keep forgiving me when I do something wrong, without me apologizing, its not fair," she says with her eyes still closed. I decide to leave, because that is what she wants and because even though she thinks I can't her it, I can hear the pleading tone in her voice.

When I step outside I feel the sun beating down on me, even though it's winter. I decide to head to the park that was just recently built. Once I arrive I immediately find a bench to sit at. I sit there silently watching the children. After a few minutes pass, a familiar figure sits down beside me.

Here we go again.

_**Who do you guys think it is. I guess you will just have to wait and find out. MWHAHA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry i took so long my computer broke I am working on the next chapter as I type**

"So, trouble in paradise," Haymitch asks, voice slightly slurred.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" I ask feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well since you've come back, you two have never been seen apart."

"What about this morning?" I respond.

"There is a difference, you were asleep," I don't respond. We sit there in silence, its only 11:00 am and Haymitch already stinks of booze. "Thanks," I blurt out suddenly.

"For what?"

"For walking Katniss down the aisle. You have no idea what it means to her." He sighs.

We sit there and share light conversation for an hour or so before he tells me he has to go. After he leaves I sit on the bench for a few minutes, just thinking. My thoughts are interrupted by a ball landing at my feet. I see a child waiting for the ball, I toss the ball back then decide to leave.

When I arrive back at home, the house is still silent. The first floor has been left undisturbed, I walk upstairs and head silently into our room. When I enter the room I see Katniss lying in the same position as before. Nothing had changed except for the random tissue crumpled on the bed. "Hey," I say lightly.

"Hi," she responds motioning me over to the bed. I sit beside her and place my hand on her. She finally opens her eyes. They are red and puffy-I know she has been crying. She takes my hand and places it on her stomach.

"Katniss, what are you-" I begin to say when I suddenly realize what she is mutely telling me, "Your pregnant." I almost scream. She starts crying again, I can't tell if it is happy or sad. I press my lips to her forehead. She hiccups.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear. I smile down at her. "I love you to," I say while climbing into bed with her. We both fall asleep curled next to each other. When I wake up look at the clock 6:44 pm, we had a nice long peaceful sleep. I look over and see Katniss is still sleeping. I rest my head back on the pillow. She stirs lightly before waking up.

I smile. The night is dark and

"How...how far along are you?" I question

"Excuse me?" I gesture to her stomach. "Oh. Four weeks."

"Well that certainly seems right." i respond she gives a light laugh. We lie there enjoying the night. I can't stop thinking about the baby. I have so many questions. "How did you know?" I say suddenly.

"Do you mean the human being growing inside me!" I nod "Well, I was puking this morning and I thought it was last nights dinner. So I didn't worry about it. Then Haymith called and I felt fine, but then I puked at his house and I knew there was something wrong. I then remembered that when my mother was pregnant with

Prim, she puked a lot at the beginning. I went to the hospital to be sure. That's why I was gone so late." she says this avoiding my eyes. When she finally looks at me she begins something else "I know. I know. I should have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you," I begin to say something but before the words come out she presses her lips on mine. I finally let go, not because I want too, but because I have to breathe. She laughs, a nice soft laugh. A laugh I have not heard for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I just wanted to explain a few things. This is about 4 weeks after the last chapter. I just had this idea but I wanted it around this time. And also in all of the districts they have built hospitals like the ones in the capitol (just incase you were wondering). I just didn't feel like mentioning it in the stor****y.**

When I wake up its still pitch black outside. I feel something in the bed so I let my hand search. I find a big pool of liquid. I am hoping it's not what I think it is. I turn over and turn on the light, when I look down I see the one thing I fear the most…

Blood.

I shake Katniss lightly. "Honey, wake up," she stirs lightly but doesn't wake up. "Katniss wake up, you need to go to the hospital." I scream. She finally wakes up.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" she asks laughing lightly. She looks at my face then down to were I am staring.

"Oh no," she says tears starting to pour out. The hospital is just a short walk from our house, I take her in my arms and carry her.

The walk seems longer than usual and more stressful. I soothe Katniss as we walk. "Peeta, what are we going to do?' she says, fighting the tears. I don't respond I am too focused on her and the baby. We arrive at the hospital 10 minutes later. I am gasping for air, "Our baby, there was blood." I barely say.

"How far along?" The nurse asks already calling for a doctor. I am too tired to speak so Katniss does. "I am about 8 weeks along," I look around the corner and see doctor coming around with a hospital cot. I carefully place Katniss on the bed and follow her into the room.

"We need to run some tests. Mr. Mellark please wait in the hall."

"No I am not going-"

"Peeta please I will be fine," she smiles lightly, I sigh then slip out of the door. In the hall I pace silently back and forth, just thinking about the results. After a while I sit in a chair near the door. After about fifteen more minutes, I hear the doctor come out of her room. "It will be about half an hour until the tests come back. Please go in and see her," he says to me. "Ok," I reply stunned.

I sit beside Katniss in the bed. "Katniss, we will make it through this,"

"I don't know, what will people say," she replies. I say nothing, partly because I don't want to upset her and partly because I don't know what people will say. We sit there in each other's arms waiting for the news to arrive. The doctor returns. I straighten up. "Sorry I was just going to… I can come back," I look at Katniss, "No please."

"Okay. This isn't easy, but your baby didn't make it," Katniss lets out a small whimper. Tears silently streak my face. "We believe that it has something to do with your uterus. Probably due to the stress it has felt during the time in the arena and rebellion." No one speaks.

"Does this mean I won't be able to have a baby," Katniss asks, coughing slightly.

"We are not sure, we are looking into surgery," the doctor responds. Katniss and I start crying.

"Thank y…you," I say stuttering on the last word. The doctor exits silently. Katniss lies on the bed I lay beside her. She sobs into my shirt. I sob into her hair.

"You won't leave me, will you? I can't handle it," she says suddenly.

"Never, never would I leave you," I respond. She smiles for the first time in hours.

A nurse comes in to our room, "I am sorry to bother you," she says, moving closer to the door, "we don't normally do this. But you two have been through a lot. Would you like to stay here for the night?" I don't respond, it is not my decision. I look at Katniss, she shakes her head.

"Let's just go home," she says. I carefully get up and take her hand. The nurse opens the door for us, we weave or way through the hospital corridor. We make it back to our house in good time. We walk into our bedroom when I remember the blood. "Go into the guest bedroom, I will be in, in a little but," she is reluctant but finally gives in. I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Good night," I say smiling. She goes into the guest bedroom. When I here her get into bed, I leave he hallway and enter our bedroom. I strip the sheets of the bed and take them down stairs. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried so I decide to try and get the stain out of our sheet.

I fill the sink with water and soap. When the sink is done filling I place the sheet in the water in and watch it soak. After a while I go upstairs and crawl into bed. "Hi," Katniss says, barely audible.

"Go back to sleep," I respond. She does exactly that and so do I.


	8. Notice Type Thing

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't really updated. I'm just out of ideas for the story. I am half way through the next chapter this one is just so hard to write. I went through major writers block and am now just getting over it (it seriously lasted for a month). So please, please, please understand and I am working as hard as I can. If you have an ideas, just pm me.

Thanks,

PMLM


End file.
